


Quid Pro Quo

by Anonymous



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her weaker moments, this isn’t how she imagined he’d be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this over from LJ. Enjoy!

If she’s being honest, Kalinda feels more comfortable at the state's attorney's office than she’s ever felt walking the halls of Lockhart, Gardener and Bond. She likes the little cubicles and the lack of glass. She likes the grey walls, that there are no flowers to pretty up what goes on behind closed doors. She likes that, when she walks, she can hear the click of her heels against the linoleum floors.  
  
  
She takes a right and sees his office but stops just short of announcing herself. She leans against the wall and listens. He’s on the phone with someone, his voice has that ring of true authority she’s been hearing more and more of lately, but it’s not differential. She strikes a possible superior of the list and thinks it must be another lawyer.  
  
__  
“Yeah, we'll see then.”  
  
  
She hears him hang up and stays still.  
  
  
“You don’t have to skulk around” he calls to her but he doesn’t sound angry, his tone is warm. “You can come in.”  
  
  
She leans into his door, legs crossed at the ankle.  
  
  
“Hello, Kalinda,” he says without looking up, some papers on his desk taking up all of his attention.  
  
  
“Hello, Cary.”  
  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
  
“Who says I need anything?”  
  
  
“Well,” he replies, reaching down to grab a manila envelope—she stores away that it came from the bottom right drawer— before he finally meets her gaze. “I thought you might be interested in this?”  
  
  
She stares at it blankly, asks, “whatever could that be,” with wide eyes and he holds it out to her.  
  
  
“Take a look.”  
  
  
Kalinda studies him for a moment and when he doesn’t look away, she reaches for it, only to have him pull back. And this had been going _so_ well.  
  
  
“You know the drill.” He grins—the one where the left side of his mouth is higher than the right—before he holds the file to his chest. “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours.”  
  
  
Every other time they’ve played this game, she’s said something backhanded. Something that would sting him a little for making her go through all this trouble but he’s different than he used to be and the sleeves of his button down are rolled up to his elbows and the office is quiet.  
  
  
“Oh come on,” he says on a laugh. “Is it really so hard to think of something nice to say about me?”  
  
  
Kalinda studies him, decides then that—just this once—she’ll tell him something true.  
  
  
“I like your smile.”  
  
  
She knows, as soon as the words leave her mouth, that she should’ve kept them to herself. His face changes, only incrementally—if she were anyone else she wouldn’t have noticed at all—but he’s looking at her differently now. She won’t be able to make Cary believe she doesn’t notice him anymore.  
  
  
Kalinda grabs the file from his limp hand and sighs, tries to play this casually. “Thanks for the help.”  
  
  
She’s out the door before he can think of a reply.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Kalinda’s far from stupid. She knows nothing good will come from this but she still finds herself standing in Cary’s office late one night.  
  
  
He’s gone down the hall—to the bathroom? To check the vending machines?—and he doesn’t immediately notice her when he comes back in. She knows the instant he does though because his back goes ramrod straight. “Jesus Christ, Kalinda,” he shouts, obviously startled.  
  
  
She takes in his defensive demeanor, the pink that’s crept into his cheeks, with interest. “Been keeping busy?”  
  
  
“I try,” he says, breathing deeply and sitting down with a sigh. “I was worried you were Blake to be honest.”  
  
  
That catches her attention. She wants to know why Cary would think Blake would be here but Kalinda knows how easy it is to get off track and she came here with a specific agenda in mind. She crosses her arms over her chest and when he looks up at her, she simply stares back. “What?”  
  
  
“Get it out.”  
  
  
Cary’s eyes widen to a comical proportion and Kalinda is starting to feel more in control. “Excuse me!”  
  
  
“Get it,” she looks pointedly at his lap as she reaches under her skirt and his eyes drop to follow her hands, “out.”  
  
  
He doesn’t move until she bends over and pulls her panties free. He lets out a low whistle then, argues with himself for a moment, then leans back in his swivel chair, spreads his legs and loosens the top button. Drags his zipper down. He watches her while he does it, his usual air of smugness making a cautious but triumphant return. “What exactly are you playing at, Kalinda?”  
  
  
She shrugs, steps forward to see his cock, half hard and getting stiffer with every step nearer to him she takes. Kalinda runs her thumb under its cap and he gasps. “Why now?”  
  
__  
Because you’ve got my back. Because I like you.  
  
  
“Why not,” she answers, like it ought to be obvious, and he rolls his eyes. Grabs a handful of her skirt and pulls her closer. He leans forward, puts his hand on her knee when she stops him. He tries to move again and she won’t let him.  
  
  
“You remember the rules,” he starts and she chooses that exact moment to tighten her grip on him. “You scratch my back; I’m obligated to scratch yours.” He continues after a moment, breathless.  
  
  
They stare at one another before she relents and he slides his hand up and between her thighs with a grin. He stares at her face as he does it and his touch is practiced, knowing. She leans into it against her better judgment.  
  
  
Her legs start to feel heavy and she presses her palm against the back of his chair. She only realizes later how close their faces are, that he’s waiting for an invitation to kiss her. Kalinda pulls away quickly, turns and sits in his lap. She spreads her legs so they’re on the outside of his, pulls his dick up between her thighs and she can feel his lips against the side of her throat. She strokes him once, twice more before getting on her tiptoes and helping him work his way in. It takes longer than what she thought it would and she’s sweating by the time he hits home.  
  
  
He feels bigger than he looks when he’s finally inside of her. Or maybe it’s because she hasn’t been with anyone for a while. Either way, the stretch of him is just this side of pleasurable. She takes a breath and stays still, tries to let her body get used to it. Cary licks his lips and she can feel the ghost of his tongue against her skin. He inches her skirt higher up her thighs, rubs her clit gently as he waits and she turns her face toward him thoughtlessly.  
  
  
He kisses her then—without waiting for permission—and she doesn’t push him away. It’s gentle, the complete antithesis of what they’re looking to do with their lower bodies is, and she’s getting off track again. This isn’t why she came here. There’s not much space between his seat and the back wall. Kalinda anchors a leg on the desk and pushes until they slam against it. Ignores his grunt of surprise and begins to move.  
  
  
It’s slightly awkward at first—since she can’t lift her hips well—but Kalinda quickly finds a sort of shuddering, grinding motion they both seem to like. He grabs the arms of his chair and slips lower, begins to thrust against her and now it’s even better.  
  
  
In her weaker moments, this isn’t how she imagined he’d be. He’s quiet, for one. The only sound in the room is of their flesh slapping together and their harsh breaths. She thought he’d be the talkative type. The sort who said things like _you’re so wet_ and _it’s good, huh? You like it, right?_ The kind of guy who would need constant approval.  
  
  
She’s happily surprised by what she’s discovered.  
  
  
He starts to move faster and he’s moaning now, the fingers against her are frantic. He’s going to come. Kalinda tries to catch up but he gets there with a strangled gasp before she can even shift into high gear. He rests his forehead between her shoulder blades and she wants to smash something she’s so frustrated. Kalinda’s about to stand up, look down at him with disdain, when he pulls her back into his lap.  
  
  
“Hold on...Just wait a second,” he murmurs when she tries to get up anyway. He takes a breath, touches her clit again and it’s so tender she wants to scream at the contact. She arches against him, whispers, _“Cary,”_ against his collarbone and feels him twitch inside of her. Then, amazingly enough, he starts to move again.  
  
  
Slower now, hisses every time he has to push back in. “I could go deeper,” he says on a groan that doesn’t sound completely pleasurable. It can’t be comfortable to keep going; Kalinda can only imagine how sensitive he is. “If you let me stand up—“  
  
  
“No,” she says quickly. Kalinda wants to come but the last thing she needs is Cary hovering over her. To his credit, he doesn’t push for an explanation. He just leans back and grabs her hips. Thrusts harder, rubs faster and before long, she’s gasping for breath and moaning. Clutching the desk as tendrils of pleasure work their way from the pit of her stomach to her every extremity.  
  
  
She doesn’t allow herself to bask in the afterglow. Kalinda’s up in minutes and pulling her clothes back on not soon after. She wipes her face with the sleeve of her sweater and pushes down the urge to tug the cloth free from her sweaty back.  
  
  
“So I guess I’ll be seeing you then.” He sounds sort of annoyed by her abruptness but Kalinda ignores him.  
  
  
She grabs her coat and opens the door, her mind already on a client and something Alicia asked her to do earlier. Everything's going back to normal. She'll make sure of that. “Bye, Cary.”  
  
  
“I’ll be here,” he calls out as she disappears through his door and she can almost see his face. Flushed, angry but sleepy and satisfied at the same time and, since he can't see her, Kalinda smiles.


End file.
